


Road Trips

by impish_nature



Category: Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Road trip shenanigans, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: The group decide to go on a road trip to clear the stress from their normal lives. Stories, drunken shenanigans and general chaos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungfrau24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungfrau24/gifts).



> Time for my contributions to the fluffstravaganza! c: 
> 
> This one is @jungfrau24 request for their AU ^^ (Gravity Falls, Adventure Time and Rick and Morty crossover)
> 
> (Not much to warn against but there is some alcohol and a teensy bit of swearing)

There was an upset whine from the side of the house. A grown man scrubbed at his eyes with a pout on his face as if he was a small petulant child.

“Why are we leaving so early again?”

Fiddleford sighed at the man, shaking his head. It had taken longer to get Stan out of bed than actually getting the caravan packed up with the small extra things they’d needed for their trip. Luckily they’d at least had the foresight to get most of the items packed up that they could the night before.

“This was planned weeks ago, Stan. You were told repeatedly _yesterday_ what time we were leaving and you were fine with it.”

Stan groaned again, head flopping back as if he was debating sitting on the ground while they got ready and having a few more hours sleep. “Yeah but I didn’t expect it to be _this_ early.”

“Ford and I have been up for hours already making sure we had everything, it’s not that bad.”

Stan raised an eyebrow at him, gesturing back towards the house. “Tell that to Rick who refused to stop drinking last night. Is he even out of bed yet?”

Simon slipped past at that moment to throw his last bag into the mix, catching the tail end of the conversation. He grinned, nodding towards the house. “I’m surprised you can’t hear the swearing from here.”

Fiddleford let out another exasperated sigh, running his hand down his face as at Simons’ words Betty scampered out of the house with a cheerful tweak to her mouth as if happy to leave Ford to deal with the mess that was inside. “It’s like herding cats with you lot.”

“Oh hush, just because you and Ford don’t know what sleep is.” Betty rolled her eyes, yawning as she stretched. She peeked an eye open again, noting the sour expressions on the faces before her. “Oh cheer up! Come on, it’s not every day that we get to go on a road trip.”

“Yes, quite.” Fiddleford shook off the irritation blooming with a smile. “This trip is to get away from all the stress and have some quality time together again. We haven’t been to a gig in a long time, it’ll be nice to let our hair down.”

Simon laughed again shaking his head as he climbed into the vehicle. “Yeah, ‘cause being stuck in a small enclosed space for more than a day’s drive won’t be stressful in the slightest.”

Betty shoved him, waving as the last two finally appeared from the door of the house. “Oh hush you, it’ll be fun and you know it.” She nudged Stan with her foot who was halfway to falling asleep standing up. “Come on you, you can sleep on the way.”

Stan grumbled as he let her push him forward. “We don’t have to be at the gig until tomorrow night! Why are we leaving so early?”

“Yeesh, Fidds is right. It’s like herding cats.”

* * *

“Do I have to turn this thing around?”

“I thought we didn’t have time for that?” A small sarcastic voice called back.

Ford tried to take a deep breath as he drove the vehicle onwards. This was meant to be a stress free drive yet he couldn’t quite decide if he was driving 5 unruly teenagers about or 5 adults.

He was leaning towards teenagers, if not high strung children from the incessant shouting and screaming.

“L-lighten up, Fordsy!”

“You’re kind of making it difficult to focus on the road, throwing things about!” Ford snapped over his shoulder at Rick, unable to help himself as he heard another shout from the back of the vehicle.

“For the love of- will you hand me that book back, Stanley!”

“Not likely Fidds!” Ford could hear the smirk in his brother’s voice. “No studying, no nerd stuff, no nothing but good times with your friends, remember? You don’t see me having brought any of my revision, now do you?” Ford didn’t mention the fact that he knew there was paperwork somewhere hidden amongst Stan’s stuff where he thought no one would see it. As much as he liked the work the navy was putting him through, the equations he was having to learn had left them both with a few sleepless nights trying to tackle them together. He knew that though Stan wouldn’t admit it he was getting more and more nervous about how much he knew in that department even if Ford was sure he was progressing just fine.

“It’s not work! It’s just a book!”

“Sure looks like your nerd stuff. Hey Ford, does this look like it’s from Fidd’s workplace or is that just me?”

Ford squawked as a book found its way into his peripheral vision. He slapped it out of the way, hearing it thud to the floor. “I’m _driving_ , Stan!”

“I-I thought you said n-no throwing things!”

“Yeah well, no shoving them to me either. Just give it back to Fiddleford and sit down!”

“Alright, alright, let’s not aggravate the driver.” Ford relaxed at Betty’s voice, the voice of reason more often than not to their little group.

“Don’t worry Ford, we’ll swap over soon and you can look after this lot.”

Simon appeared at his shoulder, passing him a drink before going back to keep an eye on the others, much to Ford’s relief.

“Alright, Fidds, catch.”

“Y-you probably shouldn’t, Stan, I-I know about your aim. D-Don’t throw them near me! B-better yet put them down now before you drop them on some un-unsuspecting person outside the window.”

There was an echoing silence as Stan growled, his hand rubbing over his face as Rick’s face split into a shit-eating grin. “You know…I really regret telling you about that particular bar mitzvah incident.”

“Aww, c-come on, it’s a c-classic!”

“If I recall, I’m pretty sure you had some interesting childhood stories to share when we went back to your hometown for Día de Muertos and you drank too much tequila…” Fiddleford’s voice rang out around them, a curiously intrigued silence following in its wake before the words truly sunk in.

Then a gasp of distress and a shout of pure gleeful curiosity sparked up at his words. Rick’s eyes opened impossibly wide as he turned to Fiddleford as if he was being betrayed. “H-hey! A drunken story should s-stay between the re-recipients!”

“Like you can talk, Sanchez!”

“Y-yeah well, you told _me_. I t-told Fidds. Th-there’s a difference. W-why in the f-fuck would you trust me?”

Much to Ford’s annoyance he couldn’t help but snort in amusement as Rick and Stan both spluttered incoherently at one another.

* * *

“Hey, how about we pull over and stop for a bit?”

Betty nodded at the voice, slowing the caravan down and finding a safe place to park it, already smelling food being cooked behind her. The earlier outbreak of raucous fighting had subsided into a more amicable mocking nature between the six of them once they’d all completely woken up and settled down into their usual banter.

Now there was the petering edge of music slipping forward to her as one of them, probably Ford after being told he wasn’t allowed to help out with the cooking, strummed a few chords, keeping the atmosphere light as Simon tried and failed to stop the other two from pinching food as he tried to cook it.

“Will you two wait for two seconds?!”

Fiddleford rolled his eyes from beside Betty giving her an endearing but exasperated look as he watched Stan and Rick fight and swear over food far too hot for them to even be attempting to eat. “I’m surprised. I know I said no drinking earlier but I would have thought someone would have started by now.”

“Y-yeah well you packed s-so…” Rick’s eyes lit up as Fiddleford raised an eyebrow at him disbelievingly.

“Please, dealing with you without a drink for this entire journey might have given me cause to strangle you.”

Ford stopped his strumming to smirk over at the pair. “What, dealing with a sober Rick for more than 24 hours or not having a drink to deal with sober Rick?”

“Both.”

There was a clatter of glass as Rick dived into the cooler bag they’d brought, extracting a few bottles of beer and passing them round, downing his first and on to his second before they’d even really got started on their first.

“You don’t have to drink it all now, Rick.” Betty hummed.

“I-I have been sober f-for far too many hours already.”

“Yeah, well, I’m just glad we stopped off at that gas station.” Simon pulled out a bottle of tequila with a wry grin. “Maybe we’ll get some of those stories you were adamantly refusing to tell earlier with the help of this.”

“Y-you drive a hard bargain.” Rick grinned back at him, a small shiver of doubt worming its way through Simon at the look. “B-but I’d be much more willing to tell you t-that if y-you tell us more about b-breaking the wall at school.”

“Betty!” A chorus of booming laughter met the high pitch whine of a name as Simon turned to her. She raised her hands apologetically but her face said she wasn’t sorry at all. “You weren’t meant to tell anyone else about that! It was an accident!”

“You can’t blame her, here we are all thinking you were such a goodie two shoes, Betty just couldn’t keep that to herself.” Stan ruffled his hair getting a pained noise in response as his hand was pushed away. “So? Do we get to hear more about your childhood too?”

“…is this really going to turn into some sappy childhood reminiscing?” Simon grimaced, looking around them all as they grinned cheekily back at him.

“ _God_ no. Let’s stick to the dumb things we all did, that’s much more fun than sappy stuff.” Betty blinked as a drink found its way into her hands, Simon grinning sneakily at her.

“Well, considering we seem to have a few stories going for us guys already, maybe you should start.”

Betty snorted, grabbing some food. “I think I’ll need a few more drinks first.”

Rick gave another whoop, passing around some glasses. “T-then let’s get started!”

* * *

It was strange how quiet it got all of a sudden.

There had been loud laughter and tittering snark what felt like two seconds before and yet it was now completely silent from behind him except for the occasional snore.

The road was dark, the lights illuminating only a few metres ahead as Stan squinted through the darkness. He was glad he’d managed to sneak the drinks Rick poured him into Fiddleford’s glass for more reasons than one as he put the radio on quietly to keep himself level headed.

He narrowed his eyes again at the outside world, trying to read the sign ahead with limited success.

Everything came into focus a few seconds later as something cold was dropped onto his face.

“You shouldn’t be driving without your glasses, Knucklehead.”

Stan gave a mock grunt of annoyance, eyes flickering to Ford as he sat down beside him. “But they make me look nerdy like you, Poindexter.”

“We’re twins!”

“Yeah but you look nerdier.”

Ford huffed, shaking his head as he curled up into his seat.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Didn’t want to leave you driving on your own.”

Stan hummed gratefully, still keeping the radio on to tap along to as Ford glanced over his shoulder into the back with a bemused smile.

“Who knew they could be so quiet?”

Stan snorted, remembering Ford’s less than perfect drive earlier. “You love us really.”

Ford laughed, covering his mouth as someone made a noise in the back before falling back to sleep.

“Yeah, you all drive me insane but I guess it’d be weird any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I feel like herding cats is one way to put it with this particular group. ;p


End file.
